Just above a Glitch
by chrissytutu
Summary: In the world of Sugar Rush, Recolors are considered to be almost as bad as Glitches. Take a look inside the life of Citrusella Flugpucker, a recolor with a lot to dream about. Pre, During, and Post movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Just above a Glitch**

**A.N.: First, let me just say I had this idea BEFORE I the story 'Life in 16 Flavors' was even published. BTW, this chapter takes place about a month before Turbo comes in. K.**

**.**

The Social Status of Sugar Rush:

Royalty (Princess/King)

Racers

Citizens/Audience Members

_Recolors_

Glitches

.

The lights where dim, for the new game Sugar Rush had been plugged in, but not yet turned on. Citrusella Flugpucker sat amongst the other racers. Even though the racers faces weren't visible, the excitement could be felt in the sugar-scented air, for Princess Vanellope von Schweetz was about to announce who would be the first racers to fill the roster.

"Welcome everyone, to the very first Sugar Rush race!" The princess cheered. "Now, if any of you are not picked for today's race, remember, we will have a Random Roster Race after the arcade closes. The rules will be explained then. Hmm… what else?"

"THE ROSTER!" A voice–Taffyta, probably–yelled out.

"I know! I'm just messin' with ya!" Vanellope said, temporally breaking her 'royal' attitude. "Lets see, the first racer is… me! Vanellope von Schweetz! Okay, okay, next racer… Taffyta Muttonfudge!"

Applause.

"Candlehead!"

Applause.

"Rancis Fluggerbutter!"

Applause.

"Gloyd Orangeboar!"

Applause.

At this point, Citrusella was only half listening, waiting for her name to be called. Of course, there was the chance that she _wouldn't_ get picking today, then she'd compete in the Triple R. Of course, she could _lose_. Of course, say she _did_ win, the players may not like her…

_No,_ she thought to herself, _I can't think like that, or I'll never win._

"Adorabeezle Winterpop!" Vanellope called out, shaking the blue racer out of her thoughts. "And the final spot goes to… Citrusella Flugpucker!

Citrusella couldn't believe it. She was going to race. _She was going to race._

"Places everyone!" Vanellope yelled as the 'Chews Your Racer' screen started to appear. Citrusella quickly jumped to the box in the top left corner. Soon the screen glowed to life and she could see a crowed of eager kids, quarters all ready.

"Alright everybody, get back in a line." A man in his early 30's said. The kids shuffled into the arcade obeyed. Then the kid in front of the line, a little girl, about 10, happily walked up to the consul, ready to race.

******A.N.: Cliffhanger! Not fun to read, but fun to write! Don't worry, I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**  
**Milly: *Blows noise maker***  
**Okay, back to the story. Here–**  
**Milly: Is chapter 2!**  
**That's my line!**  
**Milly: Well I should get to say something!**

The girl sat down at the console, and the boy who was behind her in line took the other seat. Both put their quarters in.  
"CHEWS YOUR RACERS!" The announcer cheered. The girl carefully scanned the screen.  
_Please pick me, please pick me,_ please pick me… Citrusella willed.  
She chose Vanellope.  
The boy shot her a annoyed look, and looked back up to the screen.  
_Please,_ Please_ pick me…_  
He chose Rancis.

Citrusella fidgeted from behind the wheel of her kart. It looked like a slice of blueberry pie, which was odd, considering that had nothing to do with her theme.  
_I'll worry about that later. Right now, I gotta race._ Citrusella thought.  
_3… 2… 1… Go!_  
Seven of the nine racers took off, except Minty and Snowanna, having started there engines too soon. Vanellope was in the lead, and Taffyta and Rancis were fighting for 2nd. Meanwhile, Citrusella had just pulled into 5th, Adorabeezle close behind.  
_You can do this Flugpucker just focus…_  
4th place. She came in fourth place.  
BEST. DAY. EVER!

After the arcade closed, Princess Vanellope threw a huge party at the castle. The sounds of music and chatter filled the air, and Snowanna was showing a group of citizens the Snow Cone Slide. As Citrusella walked in, she noticed many suspicious glances thrown her way. _I wonder what's going on?_ She thought as the music was suddenly turned off.  
"Will Minty Zaki, Torvald Batterbutter, Sticky Wipplesnit, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Nougestia Brumblestain, Jubileena Bing-Bing, and Citrusella Flugpucker please report to the throne room." Sour Bill called out in his monotone voice. Nervous whispers rippled through the crowd as the eight racers walked by, and Citrusella could finally see why.  
Other then their color pallets, she and Jubileena looked exactly alike, and the same went for Minty, Sticky, and Torvald, as well as Adorabeezle and Nougestia.  
"Girls, it seems we have a problem." Vanellope said as they walked in.

**A.N.: WOW! This took WAAAAAAY longer than I thought it would, and I had to cut it short. Why? Because I didn't y'all to wait anymore! That's right, I'm from "The South" ;). Don't worry, I'll try to have chapter up soon. But history fair is _taking over my life_. Well, that and my theater gropes production of Peter Pan, but I want to do that. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Greetings, humanoid reader! Wow, I'm a nerd. Yay! :P**

"Girls, it seems we have a problem. It seems we have a few…"  
"Recolors," Sour Bill.  
"Thank you, Sour Bill. I'll take it from here, you go check on the other guests."  
"Yes, your majesty," The monotone midget said as he exited the room.  
"Now, girls, we are all friends here! I respect all my citizens equally. But… we do need to figure out who the actual racers are."  
"Actual racers? " Torvald asked, suspicious.  
"Well, you know what I mean. Now, why don't we just try and figure this out? Can everyone recite the character descriptions?"  
Character descriptions? Citrusella thought. I don't have a–  
"Adorabeezle Winterpop is the prettiest, happiest, most amiable ice champion of all time. She's a racing and skiing fanatic who loves exploring new tracks hidden on the sugar-covered slopes of Sugar Rush."  
"Minty Zaki, the queen of the ice cream set in jewel, always has an ace up her tasty sleeve, especially when it comes to racing. Refreshing and full of resources, Minty Zaki is a defender of good causes, but for the wrong reasons," Minty said, the last part slightly nervous.  
"One look at her racing car and it's obvious that Jubileena is as sweet as a cherry pie. Her cheerful smile and her enthusiasm are really contagious. Despite being one of the best racers of Sugar Rush, she doesn't always aim for the finish line. Winning is nice, but in the end, the only thing that really matters is love!"  
"Good. Girls?" The princess asked the remaining racers.  
"Uh… Gotta go!" Torvald yelled as she ran out of the room. Sticky and Citrusella tried to do the same, but the Oreo guards stopped them.  
"Well, I guess we found what we're looking for," Vanellope said.

**A.N.: *Dodges flying fruit* I know I know! I've been gone for a long time! But first there was history fair, then there was writers block, then my internet crashed… I've been through a lot! I promise I'm gonna try to finish all my story's before I post anything new.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: I want to dedicate this chapter to the author Jubileena Bing Bing, who says I helped inspire her. Thanks, JBB! P.S. This chapter takes place about a month before the movie.**

Citrusella sighed from the inside of her little house. Well, it wasn't just hers. All the recolors shared a house. She had never understood this, but it was King Candy's rule, and he was there king, no matter what Torvald thought.  
That girl can be so paranoid. She thought.  
"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUYS!" Something in the distance cried.  
"Do you hear that?" Sticky asked Nougetsia.  
"Yep. You?"  
"Yep."  
"Think its Tor?" Nougetsia asked, using there secret nickname for Torvald.  
"Probably," Citrusella said nonchalantly.  
"GUYSYOU'LLNEVERGUESSWHATHAPPENED!" The very caramel-coated child screamed as she ran in.  
"Speak of the un-sweetener," Nougetsia said sarcastically.  
"Everyone, our recolor problems are over!"

**A.N.: And I will now leave you, hanging from this cliff. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Uh, hey guys. I, uh, got some news. Until further notice, this story is on hiatus. WAIT DON'T THROW STUFF! I'm sorry you guys, I have a lot of stuff going on right now, and I need some time to think about what to with the story. The next chapter should be up before May 18th. I love you guys! :)  
**


End file.
